Doctor Who - Saison 10
by Riley1313
Summary: Clara était partie, et cette fois pour de bon. Chacun savait la raison de son départ, chacun le comprenait, et nous étions tous d'accord pour dire qu'il était inéluctable. Le 12e Docteur était à présent seul. Une nouvelle fois. Dans son infinie boite bleue. Et Dieu seul savait quand et où il était.
1. Chapter 1 : La jeune fille au ciré jaune

Il faisant nuit, et il pleuvait légèrement sur cette ville du monde. La route était éclairée par les lampadaires qui la longeaient, ainsi que par les phares de voitures qui empruntaient son chemin.

A chaque mètre, un magasin de pompes funèbres arborait les tombes tendances du moment, et il n'était finalement pas étonnant de savoir qu' un cimetière se trouvait à la prochaine sortie.

Tout cela donnait une certaine atmosphère au quartier, notamment grâce aux éléments de la nature qui jouaient leur rôle avec brio. Le ciel était d'un bleu sombre, qui laissait malgré tout distinguer les ombres de petites chauves-souries qui battaient leurs ailes pour arriver à destination. Accompagné des chuchotements des arbres motivés par les vagues de vents sur leurs feuillages. Et cette pleine lune, d'un argent éclatant, qui nous suivait à chaque pas avec son air inquiet habituel.

Vêtue de son ciré jaune, la pluie ne l'atteignait à peine et toute cette mise en scène mystique ne la perturba pas plus que ça, elle était bien trop préoccupée par l'amère journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle rajouta à cela des événements désagréables qui s'étaient passés quelques jours auparavant, ainsi que les mauvais jours qui semblaient être à venir.

Elle retenait ses larmes à chaque fois qu'une voiture passait, inquiète que les phares des automobiles n'éclairent son visage. Elle finit par penser au mythe de Sisyphe, et à l'absurdité la vie. Pourquoi tout cela? Tenter en vain les choses, faire des efforts, essayer de se conformer pour mener à bien sa tâche, pour finalement échouer et recommencer. Par moments elle se trouvait ingrate, les choses pour lesquelles elles se plaignait valaient évidemment peu face à la misère d'autrui. Son rocher à elle était bien moins lourd que celui d'autres, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir l'absurdité de tout cela, et de ne pas se trouver à sa place. Elle leva la tête au ciel, regarda la lune et … un vieil homme sorti brusquement d'un buisson. Elle s'arrêta net.

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche couverte d'un blazer noir, il portait une longue veste de costard sombre, doublée de soie rouge à l'intérieur. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à discerner d'où il pouvait bien venir.

Regardant tout autour de lui, il semblait égaré. Après avoir regardé le ciel, derrière lui, puis sa montre qui semblait l'avoir terriblement déçu, il finit par remarquer la présence de la jeune fille, à qui il bloquait le passage. Nullement gêné, il l'a regarda comme si sa présence coulait de source, et lui demanda:

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Bien qu'elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui demande le sens de la direction, elle répondit naturellement :

- Je crois bien que nous sommes lundi.

- Ah, maudits lundis !

Le ton qu'il prit fit ressentir qu'il maudissait réellement les lundis, et que cela n'était pas une simple phrase de convenance. Il reprit:

- Mais je voulais plutôt dire, quelle est la date ?

- Oh !

Ce «Oh !» pouvait laisser comprendre que la question prenait maintenant plus de sens, mais il en était rien.

- Nous sommes le … vingt...neuf février 2015 … euh non 2016, pardon, le 29 février 2016.

- 29 février … d'accord... mhmm... ça pourrait expliquer des choses...

- Voyagez-vous dans le temps ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

Il sorti brusquement de ses réflexions et se retourna vers elle d'un air sérieux.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Elle répondit sans trop réfléchir :

- C'est l'une des seules raisons que j'ai trouvé pour votre question.

Elle se gardait bien de lui dire l'autre raison. Elle reprit :

- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

- Ça tombe bien que vous posiez la question, car en effet, non je ne sais pas où je suis, répondit-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Vous êtes à Versailles.

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Vous voulez dire Versailles de France ?

- Oui, Versailles de France.

- Alors ça ! Ha! ça, c'est bien drôle. Je me demande bien ce qui lui a prit à celle-là, s'exclama-t-il en désignant de la main le buisson dont il était sorti, un 29 février à Versailles...de France!

La jeune fille commença un peu à s'inquiéter.

- Savez-vous votre nom?

- Je suis le Docteur.

- Ah très bien, mais votre nom?

- Le Docteur.

- Mais être docteur n'est pas un nom, c'est une fonction.

- C'est pourtant comme ça que l'on m'appelle. Eh mais attendez un instant ...

Une idée semblait lui être venue à l'esprit. La jeune fille le regarda inexpressive.

- Vous pleuriez, reprit-il.

- Quand ?

- Juste avant que je vous parle.

- C'est une question ?

- Non, une affirmation.

- Oh...

Elle se remémora sa mélancolie, et soupira tout en se demandant si cet homme n'avait pas une mémoire visuelle à retardement : il ne s'apercevrait des choses que des minutes après qu'elles aient eu lieu.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Oh, rien, ce sont juste des pensées.

- Intéressant …

Il était peut-être réellement docteur, pensa-t-elle. Docteur en psychologie peut-être... ou en psychiatrie.

- Savez-vous comment rentrer chez-vous? finit-elle par lui demander.

Il prit un air songeur, et répondit:

- Non, … non, je ne sais pas...

La jeune fille prit son téléphone de la poche de son ciré, et commença à taper sur les chiffres du clavier. Le Docteur le remarqua.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Elle mit le téléphone à son oreille et répondit:

- J'appelle les pompiers, pour...

- Non, non, non, non, non …!

Elle raccrocha.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide à rentrer chez vous ?

Il semblait intrigué.

- Vous ..?

Il se ressaisit :

- Attendez, depuis le début vous croyez que... non, non, mais … je ne suis pas atteint d'Alzheimer! Je vais très bien!

- Ah?

Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air parfaitement lucide.

- Mais oui! Décidément, ce visage aura raison de moi … je voyage vraiment dans le temps!

L'expression du visage de la jeune fille changea. Elle semblait à la fois amusée, et perplexe. Et dire que pendant un instant elle pensait que cette discussion allait enfin trouver tout son sens.

- Vous ne me croyez pas. Elle ne me croit pas... Bien sur, pourquoi me croirait-elle? ... Tenez, regardez.

Il lui montra de la main le buisson. La jeune fille se figea sans quitter le Docteur des yeux.

- Pourquoi ne regardez-vous pas? Regardez!

En réalité elle avait vu assez de films pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas baisser sa garde lorsque la nuit tombée, près d'un cimetière, un inconnu aux propos étranges vous demande de regarder vers un buisson. Ne sachant les réelles intentions du vieil homme, elle joua, sans trop réfléchir, la carte de l'honnêteté.

- Vous allez me faire du mal?

- Quoi ! Mais... pourquoi diable je ferais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas … habituellement, pourquoi les gens font ce genre de choses...?

Après qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, elle profita que le vieil homme se mit à réfléchir pour jeter rapidement, un œil vers la direction indiquée. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose derrière les buissons.

- Ah vous aviez raison! Il y a une cabine téléphonique! C'est marrant, je prends tous les jours ce chemin, et je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a jamais été là auparavant...

Il se dirigea vers la cabine, qui était à cinq bons mètres de lui, tout en continuant à parler:

- ... et puis ce n'est pas une cabine téléphonique, c'est une cabine de police, mais une fois à l'intérieur ...

Il rentra à l'intérieur.

Le calme revînt dans la rue. Elle entendait de nouveau le vent souffler, et sentait la lumière de la lune s'abattre sur elle. Elle regarda cette drôle de cabine bleue et ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait là, peut-être valait-il mieux continuer son chemin? Il ne semblait pas tellement avoir besoin de son aide, après tout il avait l'air d'aller bien ce monsieur... enfin, sauf pour la partie _je-voyage-dans-le-temps_.

Il sorti sa tête par l'entre-ouverture de la porte.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Venez voir!

Elle se figea de nouveau, et fit rapidement «non» de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

- Mais si, vous allez voir ! C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! … Mince ! je l'ai dis, j'ai tout gâché, continua-t-il dans sa barbe.

Elle fit de nouveau «non» de la tête, avec le même sourire crispé.

- Ah ces humains! Pourquoi toujours penser que le mal va arriver? … Satanée loi de Murphy...

Il rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il était évidemment hors de question qu'elle rentre dans cette cabine. Mais elle le sentait tellement sincère dans ses dires, qu'elle paraissait petit à petit, vouloir lui faire confiance. Un drôle de bruit retenti, la lampe au sommet de la cabine se mit à s'illuminer, et ...

- Quoi ?!

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La cabine se mettait littéralement à s'évaporer.

- Hein ?!

Elle s'avança vers le buisson et tenta de toucher l'endroit où se tenait la cabine bleue quelques instants auparavant. Rien, seulement de l'air. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle rêvé ? Avait-elle vu un fantôme ?

- C'était sans doute un fantôme, se dit-elle, on est à côté d'un cimetière, oui ça devait surement être ça..!

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication et ne savait si elle avait peur ou pas. Elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle ne croyait pas aux fantômes, une fois que quelqu'un était mort, il l'était. La science le disait, même sa religion le disait: l'âme quitte le corps pour aller vers un autre monde. C'était un aller simple. Quoique sa religion entendait aussi que le vendredi, certains morts avaient l'autorisation de venir rendre visite à leurs familles... sauf que bon, nous étions lundi.

Elle patienta pendant un long moment, prétextant d'être au téléphone, de chercher ses clés, d'attendre quelqu'un,... bien qu'elle attendait réellement quelqu'un.

Pourquoi l'attendait-elle ? Il était fort probable qu'il ne revienne jamais. C'était trop tard maintenant. Elle avait refusé, et il rebroussa chemin.

Elle se sentait un peu sotte. Elle qui se plaignait que la vie était trop conformiste, voilà que quelque chose d'improbable arrivait, et elle lui tournait le dos.

- Ah, c'est bien humain ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais d'un côté n'est-ce pas la réaction de toute personne normale dans ce monde normal ? Bien évidemment qu'elle avait bien fait, elle n'allait tout de même pas rentrer dans une cabine téléphonique, ou de police qu'importe, avec un vieillard, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Il n'y avait même pas à tergiverser. Peut-être que c'était La Mort elle-même qui était venue la chercher, et elle sauva sa peau en refusant de la suivre. Ou peut-être même qu'il disait vrai, que c'était bien un homme qui voyageait dans le temps. Quoiqu'il en fut, elle se fit une raison, et continua son chemin.


	2. Chapter 2 : M Docteur

La machine faisait un boucan d'enfer et de la fumée sortait de tout parts, mais qu'importe, il allait lui montrer à cette petite qu'il n'était pas un vieillard égaré à la mémoire vacillante. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que le Tardis ait pris la peine de démarrer, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il refusait de bouger d'un atome. Enfin le calme revînt, et le Docteur sortit en toute hâte.

- Ha! on ferra moins la maline maintenant ! dit-il en traversant la plate-forme qui menait à la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une poignée décidée et fut, contre toute attente, ébloui par la lumière du jour.

- Ah non ! ahhh, je déteste quand elle fait ça !

Il apparu exactement à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait, mais un laps de temps s'était écoulé, et il ne savait combien.

- Je ne contrôle décidément plus mon Tardis...

Il eut comme le sentiment que le Tardis lui répondit et se retourna pour se défendre, la main sur la porte légèrement entre-ouverte:

- Oui oui je sais, tu ne m'appartiens pas, je t'ai volé …! je n'ai pas oublié tu vois ! 3000 ans et toute ma tête !

Alors qu'il avait encore l'index pointé sur sa tempe pour avoir illustré sa dernière phrase, le Docteur entendit un « Alors ça, c'est incroyable …!». Il se retourna précipitamment, et vit par dessus une des vitres du Tardis, une silhouette jaune. C'était elle, la jeune fille au ciré. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, il allait enfin pouvoir se moquer d'elle, et voir l'ahurissement sur son visage. Il sorti la tête de la cabine, et se prépara à prononcer une réplique sarcastique, quand celle-ci le devança :

- Qu'est ce qui leur ait passé par la tête de mettre une cabine téléphonique en plein milieu du trottoir ! dit-elle en regardant tout autour du Tardis. Il faudrait s'en plaindre au maire...

En effet, le Docteur avait garé le Tardis au plein milieu du trottoir. Il avait pour intention de prendre la jeune fille par surprise en se téléportant d'un endroit à un autre, mais du temps était passé, et celle-ci n'avait pas l'air tant surprise que ça. Du moins, pas pour les raisons souhaitées.

- Une cabine de police, pas téléphonique ! corrigea-t-il.

Elle inspecta la cabine bleue, et lu les inscriptions pendant que le Docteur sortait de la machine :

- "Police Box" … pourquoi c'est en anglais ?

Elle remarqua une petite poignée sur la porte gauche, ouvrit le couvercle, et y trouva un téléphone.

- Ah bah, c'est quand même une cabine téléphonique ! Sauf que le combiné est à l'extérieur,... c'est marrant ça.

Elle décrocha :

– Allo … ? Il n'y a même pas de tonalité … ni de quoi composer un numéro d'ailleurs.

Le Docteur la regardait avec de grands yeux, et n'appréciait pas qu'elle se permette de tripoter si aisément le Tardis.

- Bon arrêtez de le toucher comme ça, lui ordonna-t-il, nous sommes-nous déjà croisés ?

Elle reposa le combiné.

- Hum... peut-être, je prends souvent ce chemin.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le … vingt...huit février 2015.

- Vous voulez dire 2016 ?

Elle rit.

- Non, non 2015.

Il tourna vivement son regard dans le vide. Une bribe de raisonnement commençait à s'élaborer dans son esprit.

- Oh, je vois...

Il la regarda de nouveau et rajouta :

- Attendez, ça n'a pas de sens.

Elle le regarda intriguée.

- Pourquoi portez-vous encore ce ciré ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il se mit à faire les cents pas, en tenant son menton. Quelques passants s'arrêtèrent à côté d'eux, tout aussi incommodés par la cabine.

- Mais quelle idée d'installer une cabine téléphonique ici ! s'exclama un piéton.

- Quelle idée d'installer une cabine téléphonique tout court, répliqua la jeune fille au ciré.

- Ah c'est bon, arrêtez de vous plaindre, s'impatienta le Docteur, elle sera partie d'ici quelques instants.

Sans prêter attention au Docteur, les passants vérifièrent qu'aucune voiture ne passait pour pouvoir contourner la cabine et continuer leur chemin.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle sera partie d'ici quelques instants? demanda la jeune fille. Vous travaillez pour la Mairie ?

Il leva sa tête et la regarda sans dire un mot. La jeune fille le regarda en retour, perplexe.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? finit-elle par demander.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous? Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe toujours sur vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas une très grande ville...

- Pourquoi Versailles ? Êtes-vous de la royauté ?

- Alors là … pas du tout. Et ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de Roi et de Reine en France.

- Pourquoi la fin Février ?

- Alors ça... le calendrier …

- Et pourquoi cet affreux ciré ?

- Ah bon, vous le trouvez affreux? Moi je l'aime bien, dit-elle en regardant son ciré, en plus il est pratique pour la pluie …

- Mais il ne pleut pas.

- La météo a prévu de la pluie aujourd'hui.

Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Tout cela paraissait tellement simple, mais n'avait pourtant pour lui, aucun sens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Aaaah, je ne comprends rien !

Cela l'agaçait. Lui qui, par le passé, avait résolu des mystères bien plus compliqués, avait le sentiment de se trouver face à une équation d'une simplicité enfantine, dont il ne trouvait pas le résultat.

Elle le regarda inquiète.

- Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Oui, pardon, je vais bien.

- Vous avez besoin que je vous aide pour quelque chose ?

Il ajusta sa veste et répondit calmement, sans la regarder :

- Non ça va aller … merci.

- Savez-vous comment rentrer chez vous ?

- Non, je …

Il leva la tête, l'a regarda d'un air grave puis reprit:

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Un monta d'un cran le ton de sa voix et répéta :

- J'AI DIS, EST-CE QUE VOUS …

- Je ne suis pas sourd ! je vous demande juste de répéter !

- Oh pardon, … j'ai dit est-ce que vous savez comment rentrer chez vous ?

- Pourquoi ?

Avant qu'elle puisse répéter « pourquoi quoi ? », il reprit directement la parole:

- Pourquoi souhaitez vous tant m'aider à rentrer chez moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous m'avez l'air perdu. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je …

- Non, non..., il l'interrompit en approchant son index vers la bouche de la jeune fille, chut chut...

Il resta un instant la tête levée, il avait le sentiment qu'il était sur le point de trouver une inconnue X, et cela le mettait dans un certain état jubilatoire. Il finit par tenir la jeune fille par les deux épaules, et baissa rapidement sa tête pour lui ordonner :

- Attendez ici !

Il rentra dans la cabine bleue. Pendant ce temps la jeune fille se demandait ce qu'on pouvait bien faire dans un cabine si étroite. Rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon peut-être. Quinze secondes plus tard, il en ressorti très calmement. Cela remit sur le tapis son questionnement sur ce qu'il pu bien y faire à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le calepin qu'il avait désormais à la main.

- Okay et bien bonne journée, finit-il par lui dire en prétendant d'écrire des notes au crayon sur son calepin.

- Oh ? Okay... Hum, ça va aller pour vous ?

- Oui oui, absolument. Je vous remercie par ailleurs pour vos commentaires à propos de la cabine, Monsieur le Maire en prendra compte.

- Oh, donc vous travaillez pour la mairie ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il toujours le nez sur son calepin.

Sans la regarder, il sortit son papier psychique, le mit sous le nez de la jeune fille, puis le retira très rapidement.

- Ah très bien, commenta-t-elle satisfaite. Pourriez-vous aussi lui parler du carrefour vers le pont ? Il est vraiment dangereux je trouve, il y a peine de quoi marcher sur un trottoir, et à cause des buissons, on ne peut pas voir les voitures arriver.

- Ah oui ? Ah ? Le pont là-bas ?

Il montra une direction au hasard.

- C'est noté, répondit-il en rangeant la papier psychique dans la poche de sa veste intérieur.

- Merci, et bien bonne journée M. Docteur.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour contourner à son tour la cabine bleue, mais le vieil homme, abasourdi, ajouta.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Monsieur Docteur,... je... ce n'est pas votre nom ?

L'on voyait sur son visage qu'elle craignait de l'avoir froissé.

- Comment savez-vous …. ?

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle rassurée, c'est écrit sur votre papier.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Il était déjà tombé sur des situations où des personnes voyaient sur le papier psychique, des noms farfelus, voire même rien du tout. Mais qu'une représentation mentale soit aussi proche de sa véritable identité relevait de … de … il ne savait pas. Il garda son calme, et continua le reste de son plan.

- Oui pardon, j'avais oublié, se ressaisit-il. Par ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez jamais vu une cabine de police, donc si vous souhaitez y jeter un œil avant qu'on l'enlève... En attendant, j'ai quelques notes à … noter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai merci !

Il se mit sur le côté, et continua son subterfuge pendant que la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cabine bleue. Elle ne le savait pas, mais le Docteur jetais un regard furtif vers elle toutes les secondes pour ne pas louper ce moment.


	3. Chapter 3 : TARDIS

Message :

Merci Sybille pour ta review! j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

><p>Elle referma expressément la porte, et recula de deux pas. Sa main droite était toujours suspendue. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient vus, et son cerveau déployait toutes les connexions neuronales possibles pour expliquer la complexité de ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans l'incompréhension, la jeune fille avait un sentiment qui s'apparentait à la peur. Elle jeta un œil vers le Docteur, mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses notes. Elle tourna tout autour de la cabine, toqua sur les parois, agita ses mains autour d'elles, comme s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de physiquement présent qu'elle ne verrait pas. A l'arrière de la cabine, elle sauta sur le sol afin de vérifier qu'il était bien réel, fit plusieurs pas en arrière, puis finit par revenir face à la porte. Le Docteur la regardait à présent sans faux-semblants. Les bras ballants, il observait chacun de ses mouvements. Maintenant qu'elle avait physiquement testé l'impossibilité d'un subterfuge illusionniste, le moment qu'il attendait allait bientôt arriver.<p>

La jeune fille semblait avoir oublié le vieil homme, et ouvrit de nouveau la porte, plus lentement cette fois. Ce qu'elle y avait vu n'avait pas bougé. Hésitante, elle rentra tout d'abord sa main, s'assurant qu'il y avait bien une profondeur.

- C'est une blague ? chuchota-t-elle.

Le Docteur sourit, on y était presque. Elle fut sur le point de rentrer, mais s'arrêta pour se retourner vers le Docteur.

- Vous ne travaillez pas pour la Mairie n'est-ce-pas ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle pose toujours des questions ?

- Non, répondit-il quelque peu dépité.

- Vous n'êtes pas de cette terre non plus.

- Non …

La main sur la porte, elle réfléchit un instant puis reprit.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je monte dans cette machine ?

Il était contrarié, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées aussi naïvement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Ah! soupira-t-il, parce qu'elle ne veut pas démarrer. Et j'ai l'impression que les seules fois où elle accepte de m'obéir c'est quand c'est en rapport avec vous.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Elle réfléchit encore un moment, puis rajouta :

- Vous ne souhaitez pas m'enlever n'est-ce-pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas, … pourquoi les extra-terrestres font habituellement ce genre de choses ?

- Wow, de une c'est raciste, de deux, où est-ce qu'il est dit que les extra-terrestres enlèvent habituellement les gens ?

- Je ne sais pas, dans les films...

- Ah ces Américains …

- … dans des livres, et même certains articles.

- D'accord j'ai compris, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte, la race humaine est définitivement ingrate.

- Il l'a devança et rentra à l'intérieur du Tardis, en ne laissant apparaître que sa tête et sa main qui tenait la porte.

- Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai sauvé cette planète ?

- Non, je ne sais pas, combien ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, j'ai pas compté, mais beaucoup de fois !

Il disparu définitivement à l'intérieur de la cabine. Elle regarda la porte, la peinture paraissait fraîche bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. La jeune fille finit par sourire et le suivre.

Il faisait étrangement plus frais à l'intérieur, les lumières artificielles illuminait la pièce de façon tamisée et un son de machine endormie régnait dans la salle. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, le cœur battant à la chamade, émerveillée.

- Incroyable !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des « Oh ! » ou des « Oh mon Dieu … ! » accompagnés de rires nerveux. Il lui semblait difficile de deviner de quoi la salle était réellement faite, de métal, de pierre, de bois ou un mélange des trois ? D'autant plus que la plate-forme qui menait au tableau de bord paraissait extrêmement légère sous ses pas.

La jeune fille leva la tête et faisait des tours de 180 degrés. L'architecture de la pièce était composée de sortes d'arcs qui surplombaient les murs et d'une quantité de cercles lumineux emmurés aux parois. Il y avait des escaliers menant à un étage supérieur qui avait, ça et là, diverses bibliothèques, dont la structure semblait être un mélange de styles anachroniques et d'une civilisation différente de la planète Terre.

Elle finit par se tenir aux barres de la plate-forme et se pencher pour voir ce qu'il y avait en bas. Un étage souterrain, incluant des portes qui laissaient sous-entendre qu'il existait d'autres pièces que celle-ci.

- Ça creuse le sol en plus ! Mais je rêve !

Elle leva rapidement la tête en direction du Docteur.

- Monsieur Docteur, comment est-ce possible !

Il leva l'index pour rétorquer un « Docteur et non M. Docteur! », mais celle-ci le coupa en descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle se rapprocha d'une porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à sa venue. La jeune fille s'arrêta en jetant un coup d'œil au Docteur.

- Je peux ?! demanda-t-elle pleine d'excitation, en pointant du doigt l'entrée qui s'était offerte à elle.

- Oui, lui répondit-il.

Sans plus attendre elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs du Tardis en émettant un cri qui s'apparentait à celui de la joie. (Bien qu'une personne ignorant tout de la situation, aurait pu avoir des doutes.)

Le son de sa voix variait et s'estompait au fur et à mesure de ses pas, qui en passant, étaient aussi bruyants que ceux d'un éléphant. Le Docteur prit sa tête dans sa main, et marmonna dans sa barbe. N'entendant plus rien, il s'inquiéta pendant un instant qu'elle se perde dans l'immensité du Tardis, mais celle-ci revînt de l'autre côté de la pièce, ramenant le densité sonore à sa hauteur originelle.

Elle remonta les escaliers et s'empressa de regarder les commandes. Des boutons de diverses couleurs, des écrans rotatifs, ainsi que des leviers qui ne demandaient qu'à être levés. Elle se retenait très fort pour ne pas toucher à tout. Elle suivit du regard les néons au cœur de la machine et fut impressionnée par les gravures planétaires qui étaient disposées sur une forme de lustre mécanique au centre du plafond.

- Attendez …,finit-elle par dire, puis se précipita vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la cabine pour la regarder de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! Ahahah !

Le Docteur l'avait entendu. Il était content. Mais pas aussi content qu'il l'avait imaginé. L'excitation de la jeune fille était déjà suffisante à elle seule.

Elle se plaça sous le cadre de la porte, et alterna entre un pied dehors, et un pied dedans, à diverses reprises, telle une enfant qui venait de découvrir un jeu incroyable. Elle se calma enfin, et observa l'air, ou plutôt cet espace invisible qu'il y avait sous ce cadre de porte. Elle plaça ses mains de par et d'autre de ce qu'elle qualifia de limite entre le dedans et le dehors, et concentra son regard entre ses doigts.

- C'est bon, c'est fini cette folie ?

Le Docteur s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Je ne suis pas folle Docteur, c'est cet endroit qui est fou, je ne fais que m'adapter.

Il sourit.

- Alors expliquez-moi comment ça marche, demanda la jeune fille adossée au cadre de la porte, est-ce une question de miniaturisation et de compression des atomes ? Ou est-ce une espèce de trou dans l'espace, portable ?

- Pas mal, c'est précisément un T.A.R.D.I.S, Temps à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Il permet de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace.

Le visage de la jeune fille se raidit.

- Dans le te...?! Okay, j'ai genre mille questions à vous poser.

- D'accord, mais avant tout, essayons de faire décoller cette machine.

Le sourire revînt à son visage.

- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un bond au centre du Tardis.

Elle se posa devant les commandes et mit ses deux mains derrière son dos, attendant que le Docteur vienne à son tour. Il était assez lent.

- Bon, j'ai essayé de faire démarrer le Tardis juste avant que vous rentriez, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les manettes. Mais en vain.

Il appuya sur divers boutons.

- Ah c'est donc ça que vous faisiez ! Ah ah, j'étais mille lieux de deviner.

Elle fit une pause, et reprit :

- Littéralement.

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez aller … ou quand ?

- Oh mon Dieu,... euh … n'importe où, n'importe quand ?

- A quelques limites près, oui.

- Même les planètes.

- Surtout les planètes !

- La Lune ! Non non non, ça ne serait pas poli, se dit-elle à elle-même, non, plutôt …

L'excitation lui perturba toute sa faculté de réflexion et lui fit oublier tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ou aimer.

- En quoi cela serait mal poli ? demanda le Docteur intrigué.

- Je préfère qu'elle m'invite, lui répondit-elle brièvement … euh, Mars ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'écouter la chanson _Life On Mars_, sur Mars.

- Très bien, répondit-il en enclenchant la machine, voyons maintenant si mes calculs sont bons...

La jeune fille sembla tout d'un coup perturbée.

- Attendez !

Le Docteur s'arrêta net.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle sorti son téléphone portable de son ciré, et se mit à tapoter sur son clavier.

- J'envoie juste un texto à ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète si je tarde. Elle va mourir d'inquiétude si je ne rentre pas pour dîner.

- C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps, fillette, c'est comme-ci vous n'étiez jamais partie.

- Je ne veux que dans aucune ligne temporelle ma mère soit morte d'inquiétude, elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur, aucune.

Satisfaite, elle reposa son téléphone dans sa poche.

- C'est bon !

- Va falloir qu'on revoit ensemble vos notions de voyage dans le temps …

- Ça sera avec plaisir. Allons-y !

- Très bien … prête ?

Ils se regardèrent avec beaucoup d'intensité. Une des inconnues X de l'équation mentale du Docteur allait sans doute être révélée. La jeune fille au ciré profita de cette pause de suspens pour lui dire :

- Pour vérifier que ça marche vous comptiez quand même un peu m'enlever …

- Un peu …

Elle sourit.

- C'est parti! s'exclama-t-il en enclenchant le levier.


End file.
